


如果今天可以不要工作

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew*pwp





	如果今天可以不要工作

呼吸逐漸混亂，氣息喘不上來，腿部的肌肉也緊繃發熱的快要到達極限，抬起手抹掉快要滑入眼睛的汗水，鄭明心咬著牙繼續往前跑著，他一定要追上眼前的那個人。

「林陽！」

他用盡最後一口氣大聲喊出對方的名字，接著突然一陣天崩地裂，腳下踩的石路碎成千片，他跟著掉落至底下那片深淵，在最後一眼投向對方的背影時，他看見林陽回過頭看了過來，但是那個人的眼神卻什麼也沒看見似的穿過了自己直到更遠處。

鄭明心猛然睜開眼坐了起來，他大口喘著氣覺得頭腦發脹，稍微平復呼吸後他伸手摸了摸後頸發現汗濕了一片，想著後背大概也是便抬手脫掉了上衣扔到床下，晃了晃腦袋想讓頭腦清楚一點時，突然一隻手附在了自己的手上，對方被被子烘的暖烘烘的溫度慢慢傳了過來。

「做惡夢了？」

「吵醒你了？」

「沒關係天也亮了。」

鄭明心轉頭看向躺在旁邊還迷糊的瞇著眼但是卻笑的和煦的林陽，輕輕地笑了起來，剛才被惡夢纏身的冷意瞬間被驅散開來，他反過自己被握住的手和對方十指緊扣搖了搖頭。

「我夢見我在後面追著你，結果跑一跑我掉下去了。」

林陽沒有說話，他只是用力地拉了一把讓坐著的人往他的方向倒，鄭明心順從的趴在了他的身上，空著的手抬起來抱住林陽的頭，他撒嬌的把抬埋在對方的頸窩，林陽則把另隻手環住身上人的後背，安撫似的輕拍著。

「然後你回頭了，可是你沒有看到我。」

「傻子，我一直看著你。」

聽見他的回話鄭明心悶呼呼地笑了，笑聲的熱氣打在林陽側頸，他有些敏感的縮了縮，但最後還是沒有躲開，他一下一下的輕撫著對方的後背，從肩膀到腰際，鄭明心舒服地發出模糊的呢喃，林陽總是說他像貓一樣，尤其是這種時候可愛的不得了。

林陽正恍神的想著到底自己是狗派還是已經變成貓派這種無聊的事情時，原本埋在他頸窩一動也不動的人微微地抬起了頭，他正想問問對方還要不要再睡一下時，那個人就突然輕輕的咬住了他的耳垂搖了搖。

「我硬了。」

鄭明心含住他的耳垂模糊地說著，林陽有些哭笑不得的打算說什麼時，那個人便挑逗般的吸吮著他的耳垂發出色情的水聲，然後伸出舌頭舔拭著他的耳內，一陣酥麻感傳遍了林陽全身，接著他就感覺到鄭明心在他的耳朵旁吹了一口氣，有些沙啞的開口了。

「你也硬了。」

「等等要去公司了。」

「還早。」

兩隻手撐在林陽臉旁，鄭明心撐起了自己的上半身朝身下的人眨了眨眼，接著低下頭溫和的親了親對方的嘴唇，然後他重新俯下身子，直接含住了林陽敏感的喉結。

「啊嗯......New別這樣......。」

鄭明心沒有理會年上男友的抱怨，只是專注在對方的喉結上，他張開嘴用整個嘴包裹住對方敏感的地方，用舌頭繞著那裏打轉，然後再用力的吸一吸，他能感覺到林陽扶在背後的手緊了緊，於是變本加厲地用牙齒輕輕地咬著對方的喉結。

林陽不可控制的發出呻吟，他抬起手想要把人推開，但這難耐的感受其實讓他舒服的不得了，他想了想最後伸長手把上面在作亂的那個人的內褲給脫了下來，接著兩隻手便用力抓了抓對方那緊實的臀部，林陽有些報復的輕輕地打了幾下，便一隻手握住一瓣，挑逗般的揉捏著。

被充滿色情意味的撫摸讓鄭明心有些軟了身子，他放鬆身子停下對林陽喉結惡作劇般的進攻，溫順的在對方的脖子各處親了親，又再對方的胸上留下幾個吻痕，便撐著對方的胸膛坐了起來。

「別做全部了，今天還要拍攝呢。」

「那你摸我屁股幹嘛。」

「我又沒有摸進去。」

才剛說完，林陽便有些壞心眼的把手指伸到對方後穴開口處周圍按壓著，然後得到鄭明心有些惱怒的一掌拍在他的胸肌上。

「你再摸，我會在拍攝的地方把你拉到廁所去做的。」

林陽聽見對方的威脅想著或許也不錯，但他還是乖乖的收回了手，接著他便兩隻手伸到前面握住了年輕男友早就翹的高高的火熱慾望，鄭明心立刻發出滿足的嘆息，他輕輕的套弄著然後往上抬了抬下半身。

「你也幫幫我。」

鄭明心聽著話拉開了林陽的內褲，同樣火熱的慾望也彈了出來，他學著林陽的模樣撫摸著對方的性器，跟著同樣的節奏上下套弄著，突然林陽有些故意的用手指摳了摳他前面的小孔，他被刺激的尖叫出聲，接著便有些用力的抓著對方的囊袋揉捏引來林陽粗重的喘息。

接著兩人沒再也對話，他們配合著對方的節奏撫慰著對方的欲望，空間裡瀰漫著喘息聲和偶爾不可抑制從口中溢出的呻吟，還有兩人在這之間接吻時，交換彼此氣息的水聲，原本清爽的早晨，在這個房間裡卻是滿滿的情慾和愛意。

「Tay......好舒服......。」

鄭明心瞇著眼說著，他的眼角泛著生理性的淚水，林陽看著對方紅紅的眼眶腦子一陣發熱，便撐起身體反過來壓住了對方，鄭明心慌張的鬆開握著林陽的手改環住對方的脖子，林陽便把鄭明心已經在滴著前列腺液的性器和自己硬的發燙的握在一起套弄著，兩個性器彼此摩擦的感覺舒爽的讓他嘆息出聲。

「糟糕好舒服......」

「等一下......啊......」

「要射了嗎？」

「嗯......啊！」

兩道溫熱白濁的液體就這麼同時射了出來，鄭明心舒服的瞇著眼喘著氣，林陽看著對方因為高潮而紅著的臉蛋著迷的低下頭吻住了對方的嘴，他輕輕地把舌頭探進對方的嘴裡，溫柔的和對方的糾纏在一起，一吻結束他往一旁倒在了鄭明心身側。

他意猶未盡的輕輕地撫摸著年輕男友還熱得發燙的身體，然後引來對方發癢的輕笑聲。

「啊......如果今天可以不要工作就好了。」

「怎麼老了沒力氣了啊。」

林陽聽見鄭明心懶洋洋的挑釁也跟著笑起來，然後他有意無意地把手探到對方的跨部撫摸著，接著被對方警告意味的握住了，他也沒在意的反手把對方的手牽起來搖了搖。

「好想再來一發啊。」

「你這個色鬼。」

「彼此彼此。」

接著兩人便一起大笑出聲，清晨的陽光照在室內的兩人身上，暖洋洋的另鄭明心再也想不起今天早上到底做的是什麼夢，他現在只想得起林陽笑咪咪看著自己的眼，和映照在他眼睛裡同樣笑著的自己。


End file.
